Foolish Games
by eddie-angel
Summary: These foolish games are tearing Aiden apart. DnA
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not I don't own CSI:NY, the song Foolish Games belongs to Jewel and the other song Heaven belongs to Bryan Adams.**

**A/N: This is from Aiden's point of view and is about Danny. **

**Foolish Games**

_Well in case you failed to notice  
__In case you failed to see  
__This is my heart bleeding before you  
__This is me down on my knees and...  
__  
These foolish games are tearing me apart  
__Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
Your breaking my heart_

With you it wasn't love at first sight. To me you were a friend, and I was in love with somebody else. But lately I've realised that what I thought of as love was actually just lust. I saw him, I wanted him and he made it easy by wanting me back.

You despised him from the very beginning and didn't hold back your feelings about him from me. I can't actually remember what I thought of what you said to me. I didn't realise it had been jealousy until now. It took me so long to see that their were more to your feelings that by the time I'd realised it I think you were over me. I feel so guilty now about how you must have felt watching me with him, knowing how I felt about him.

* * *

I remember the first day I realised that there was something more to how I felt about you. By this time my relationship with the other guy had ended, I had broken up with him because he always treated me as though I couldn't take care of myself and like I was fragile. I was walking down the corridor and you came out of one of the labs and slung your arm around my shoulder and I leaned onto you a little as we continued walking. You held your arm there longer than it was just a casual gesture between friends but not quite long enough to suggest something more. It was somewhere in between.

That's when I realised I wanted it to be something more. But it wasn't too be, had I really waited too long?

* * *

I had had a bad weekend, family issues coming back to haunt me and the fact that I hadn't seen you in a week hadn't been helping at all. Then I saw you. You came over and hugged me. Everything was alright again. Nothing else mattered. I wanted to stay in that moment forever. Never wanted to let you go.

I was listening to Bryan Adams last night and the words in the song Heaven hit me particularly hard-

_Once in your life you'll find someone  
__Who will turn you world around  
__Bring you up when your feeling down  
__Now nothing could change what you mean to be  
__There's a lot that I could say  
__But just hold me now  
__Cause our love will light the way  
_  
Are you that person?

* * *

I knew you had feelings for her. I could tell it in the way you looked at her. The way when I was walking with her you came up to me and told her I was your 'good friend'. What the hell does that mean anyway? Good Friend? Where the hell did that come from?

I know that you like her. You caught up with one of my other friends the other night and asked her whether she was seeing anyway. She told me what you said. You don't know that I know. At that moment she said those words I felt my world collapse around me. How could you like her? I know she's my friend and I love her dearly but she's such a player. She loves toying with boys hearts. I don't want her to hurt you. That night I cried myself to sleep, thoughts of you lingering in my mind till dawn.

The next day you came up to me, slinging your arm around my shoulder as though it was just any other day. I didn't have much of a chance to talk to you that day, which was probably a good thing because I had no idea what to say.

I didn't know how to cope for the next couple of days. I had always used you as my safe place, like no matter what went wrong I'd see you and everything would be right again. But it's not working.

That night I made a decision. If that's what you really wanted, if that's what would make you happy I would help set you both up. The thought of you with her made me feel sick but I had no alternative. I didn't want you hurting.

I asked her how she felt about you. She replied that the two of you were good friends. When had that happened? As far as I knew, you hardly knew each other.

I keep hoping that its all a dream, that I will wake up and everything will be back to normal. That we'll be back to normal. I don't know what's going to happen between you and her, but I hope you'll come back to me.

**A/N: I might write another chapter, but I'm not sure yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't going to write a second chapter but then I changed my mind about it. There might be a third one that will serve as sort of a conclusion. **

**Chapter 2**

**Danny's POV**

I see you from a distance, standing next to your friend Alicia. I see her around sometimes, I don't know her to well but I'd like to. She's quite pretty and seems nice enough. I turn my gaze back to you, and see you laughing at something she's said. Your laugh sounds hollow as if there is no meaning to it. Your smile says your having fun but your eyes betray you. I saw you yesterday but I didn't get a chance to speak to you. You looked sad and wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. I wanted to know, but I didn't think you'd tell me.

I walk up to you and as soon as you see me you smile. This one looks real. We share simple hellos and then I hug you, and you squeeze back. As we pull apart you ask me where I've been for the last week. I tell you and you smile, saying your glad I'm back. I speak to a couple of your friends before leaving.

I talk to you briefly over the next few days, but spend a bit more time with Alicia. She works at the crime-lab in DNA with us now and my last case had me over there a bit. While waiting on my results I talked to her for a bit. The more I get to know her, the more I like her. I wonder what you 'd say if I asked her out. Come to think of it, why should it matter? You aren't interested in me, so why she it matter if I go out with her?

I see another friend of your's, Kelly, when I'm out. She doesn't like me much and disapproves of you being my friend. But despite this I go over to her and ask her about Alicia. Find out whether she's with someone, whether she's interested in me at all.

Apparently she's just broken up with someone, or so Kelly tells me, so I shouldn't think of asking her out anytime soon.

I see you again on Thursday. Your eyes are sad and although you smile when you see me, it's fake. I don't know what to say, or whether I should try to say anything at all. I decide not to.

**

* * *

Aiden's POV**

I don't know how you can do this to me. Act like nothing is different, like nothing has changed. Every time I've seen you, you'll come over hug me and talk to me like nothing has different. I guess I was holding onto some flimsy hope that she was just a passing crush, that you still liked me. I know now that I was wrong.

I managed to be happy again after a couple of weeks, I was able to see you and not feel like some part of me had died. I still felt hollow but it wasn't as bad as it had been. I know that Alicia doesn't like you, but I know that you're determined as hell to get what you want. She got your cell number from someone and was text messaging you the other night. I know because she showed me the messages. She's leading you on and it makes me so mad at her. You don't deserve that. She doesn't understand, she says she's just having fun.

Today I was quiet. People wanted to know what was wrong, who I was annoyed at. I wasn't actually annoyed at anyone I was just thinking. I don't know why but my mind just feels blocked. I can't concentrate on anything. Alicia thought I was annoyed at her. I guess part of me was but then I realised there's no point. I can't change what is happening. I had my chance and I blew it. Now I have to live with the consequences.


End file.
